1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric saw, in particular a dual functional electric saw.
2.Description of the Related Art
Two types electric saw are often used during wood processing, furniture manufacture, indoor and outdoor renovation. A miter saw is often used in cutting wood transversely, and a table saw is commonly used for panel cutting. It is quite inconvenient to bring two types of saws to different working locations.